


The Dragon's Passage Calls Down Gentle Rains

by Letterblade



Series: A Ghost Enters the Land of Dragons [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never expected kindness. He had certainly never expected this. And yet, somehow, it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Passage Calls Down Gentle Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request fic for graesceadwe (ravenshadow on AO3), who asked: "Shibata Katsuie, Katakura Kojuurou, Date Masamune -- Bondage."

He had never--dared expect this. No, not even dare, it simply would not have occurred to him. And yet...

Kojuro was behind him, almost silent. Close, so close, radiating heat, bare skin of his chest where his yukata sagged open pressed against Katsuie's back. Pressed against the rope that bound him, twined around his shoulders and chest, kept his arms folded in the small of his back. He could feel him breathing, feel more than hear a low noise of contentment as his strong, callused hand settled carefully on Katsuie's hip, steadying him. His other arm snug across his chest, holding him halfway onto his lap; his legs were not bound, not yet, but they almost trembled from the strange, warm, aching pleasure blooming in his chest, pooling lower.

He could not have imagined feeling this _good_. Simple touching.

Lord Masamune was before him, far from silent, never still. Little groans and curses of encouragement even when he wasn't talking, his own robe peeled down to the waist, baring wiry muscle. Eye flicking to Kojuro from time to time, a sharp, sharp smile on his face. The smile that stirred Katsuie, warmed him, kept him moving and seeing the world as it was even on the worst days.

"Lord Masamune...I do not know what there is to know, or how best to please you..."

"Hey, it's okay." He tucked hair behind Katsuie's ear, leaned in to nip it softly, and Katsuie blinked in bewilderment, felt some strange shiver of delight run down his spin, a moan he'd never before made escape his lips. "We've got you. Best way to learn is by feeling what there is to feel, and we've got plenty to teach--isn't that right, Kojuro?"

"Mm." Kojuro's voice was low, quiet, a calm rumble in his ear. "Relax."

"And let us play with you."

"If it is too much, even for a moment, tell us. We mean for this to be nothing but pleasant."

" _Have a party._ "

Their voices come one after another, in harmony; he might almost wonder if they'd done this before. Until Masamune's mouth found his, and even more warmth rose in his chest, like a tight-wrapped bundle was slowly peeling open, and there was no wondering left in him.

The night was old, warm. Crickets sang outside. The lamplight made Lord Masamune's flesh dark gold, shadows rippling as he straddled Katsuie's knees with his hands wandering through his hair, down his throat, across his bound chest. Shivers and sparks and strange noises on his tongue as Masamune played with his nipples, until it felt as if his very skin was coming alive. But it was Kojuro's hands that gently, methodically picked free the twists of his fundoshi, eventually tugged the cloth away, leaving him bare between them, vulnerable to their every touch. Kojuro's mouth kissing the back of his neck, dry, almost chaste, still sending a yielding shiver through his body as he bowed his head to allow it.

Masamune's purr of satisfaction as his eye fell to Katsuie's groin, surveyed what had risen there, Masamune's hand sliding down his belly as he shivered at his touch to wrap around him, and for a moment he could barely even breathe.

"Gently for now, Lord Masamune," Kojuro said.

"Of course, of course...mm, glad to see you like this."

For a few long moments, Katsuie could only moan, struggle to breathe, feel muscles in his thighs clench as his body tried to arch into Masamune's hand of its own accord.

"Are you...not always gentle, Lord Masamune?"

He gave a low, toothy laugh. "Nah, I like it hard and rough. You'll get there, you've got fight in you. But for now...mm, you looked so good all relaxed and blissed out in Kojuro's ropes, I want you to feel good like that too."

Katsuie might have thought, after all this time, that Lord Masamune's kind words would stop catching him like an arrow in the back, winding him in surprise. Yet they never did.

Kojuro's hand folded gently over his forehead, guiding his head back to lean full against his chest, cradling him. Katsuie allowed him, pliant and breathless, Kojuro's other hand splayed over his chest, over the foreign warmth that rose there. His throat arched, bared--bared for Lord Masamune's kisses, insistent, teeth grazing his skin more than once. Lord Masamune's hand, exploring, stroking lazily as he shuddered in his bonds, breath coming fast, moans on his lips that Masamune traced with one finger.

"Shit, nice," Masamune murmured against his collarbone. "Yeah, just hold him for now, you can start opening him up after he comes..."

He knew just enough to guess what he meant, just enough to wonder, shiver.

"Don't worry," Masamune added, "I think you'll like it. And Kojuro sure as hell knows what he's doing."

"A-ah..." He reached for words, lost them as Masamune slid to the ground, sprawled propped up on his elbows, and leaned in to drag his tongue up along his cock. Slow, achingly slow, and it felt so tenderly, shockingly good that he squirmed in his bonds and heard some raw ragged noise leave his lips and almost, almost, begged for more right then, even as Kojuro carded fingers through his hair and buried his face, hot and rough, in his shoulder.

It would never have occurred to him...and yet it was perfect.


End file.
